Si mi mamà dice que no
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: Ino podia influir en cualquier persona que estuviera a su lado. Hasta en Shikadai que le enseñaría a conseguir lo que quisiera.


-Diálogos-

 _-Pensamientos-_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Si mi mamá dice que no**

 **.**

 **.**

Shikadai se apresuró a hacer sus quehaceres, había pasado mucho tiempo con Ino e Inojin donde dedujo que si quería algo primero debía ofrecer.

Miro su alcoba y salió en dirección a su madre quien se encontraba en una pequeña oficina revisando unos pergaminos. Golpeo la puerta para advertir su presencia.

-Pasa- al escuchar la voz ingreso cautelosamente

-¿Mamá?- se colocó a un lado para vislumbrar el rostro de la rubia

-¿Qué sucede?- dejo de lado los pergaminos y fijo la vista en el pequeño

-Ya hice mi alcoba- trago en seco –y me preguntaba si ¿me dejarías jugar con el videojuego?- mantuvo el contacto visual, titubear seria su carta de derrota

-No-

-¿Por qué no?- se cruzó de brazos

-Tu habitación es tu deber no tengo porque decirte que la limpies-

-¿Si hago otra tarea me permitirías?- suspicazmente planeo una estrategia para salirse con la suya

-No este es tu hogar y debes colaborar con su cuidado-

Shikadai hizo un puchero, a la rubia no le sorprendía estar tanto tiempo con la amiga de Shikamaru estaba causando los estragos que ella quería evitar pero debido a las relaciones con el clan Yamanaka no podía negar que su hijo estuviera en contacto con ella.

-Quita esa mueca cuando digo no es no- lo miro fijamente ninguno de los dos estuvo dispuesto a perder

-¿Qué sucede?- Shikamaru entro a la habitación tras escuchar el silencio después de la "charla"

-Papá ¿puedo ir a casa de tía Ino?- ignoro olímpicamente la mirada de desaprobación que le dirigía su madre

-Tsk- miro a Temari y vislumbro la ira ante cualquier respuesta que daba

-Hoy es su dia de descanso, prometo no molestar- junto las manos a la altura de su cara a modo de suplica

-Creo que se te está pegando lo de Ino- se rasco la nuca, esa acción era el arma letal que utilizaba la platinada para conseguir lo que quería

-Es lo mismo que yo digo. No iras- se colocó a la altura del moreno

-Pero me prometió entrenar para mejorar mi jutsu de sombras combinado con el de Inojin- heredo la inteligencia de Shikamaru para calcular una infinidad de posibilidades y resultados

Ante tal idea a Temari comenzaba a palpitarle una vena de la frente sabia lo consentidora que era Ino pero a la vez su compromiso con el entrenamiento –pero le mandare mensaje para que no te permita jugar con los videojuegos ¿entiendes?- saco el móvil y mando el mensaje

-Si mamá- sonrió para sus adentros y salió corriendo de la casa

-Esto no me gusta ¿Cómo es posible que ella tenga más atención por parte de mi hijo que yo?- escucho el niño al salir, sabia que su padre tendría problemas sin haber sido participe del plan.

Al llegar miro a la rubia quien sostenía un rastrillo y apartaba las hojas secas de la entrada

-Tía Ino- la abrazo como acostumbraba al visitarla

-Hola Shikadai- se agacho a la altura del pequeño para corresponderle

-Te ayudare- ingreso a la casa para buscar a Inojin y colaborar en las tareas.

Era por todos bien conocido que los días de descanso de Ino eran de realizar una profunda limpieza a su casa, su obsesión por la limpieza era tal que podía destruir el causante del desorden.

Al terminar Ino coloco una bandeja con leche y galletas y por primera vez en el dia tomo el móvil apartándose de los chicos.

-¿Tu mamá no te dejo jugar?- Inojin se mostró apacible mientras llevaba su vaso de leche a la boca

-Tsk, dice que es malo. Podría volverse una adicción- molesto desquito su furia con la galleta que llevo a su boca

-Y no es broma, mira a mamá- ambos dirigieron su vista a la rubia quien estaba en la sala completamente perdida frente a la pequeña pantalla. Al ver los gestos que hacia no pudieron evitar reír.

Ino reviso cada mensaje que le había llegado, contestándolo al instante. Pero uno en especial hizo que una vena se hinchara

 _-¿Qué se cree para ordenarme?-_ repitió una y otra vez el mensaje "Ino Shikadai no puede usar los aparatos tecnológicos, te lo encargo". Con cada releída hacia que la furia la invadiera ¿pro quien la tomaba? A pesar de que el niño la considerara como familia no era excusa para que ella le dijera que podía y que no _–No soy su niñera-_ se cruzó de brazos tras dejar el móvil sobre la mesa frente a ella. Analizo la situación si ella le prohibirá algo a su hijo estaba completamente segura que él le obedecería y no debía acudir a sus cuidadores, si ese era el caso, para que obedecieran su orden. Una idea cruzo pro su mente _-¿Acaso Shikadai me está usando para jugar?-_ dirigió la vista a los dos niños quienes conversaban amenamente. _–Estoy segura-_ se levantó de su lugar y coloco los codos en la barra donde se encontraban los niños.

-Shikadai ¿hiciste tus deberes en tu casa?-

-Sí, todos ¿Por qué?- a pesar de su inteligencia no podía descifrar las intenciones de la mujer frente a el

-Solo decía ¿te parece si jugamos?- instigo a que el escogiera el juego y descubrir su plan. Después de todo no había pasado todo su tiempo con Shikamaru para no tener la astucia y no caer en sus trampas -¿A qué quieres jugar?-

Coloco su dedo índice en la comisura de sus labios y medito unos segundos, debía ser precavido si su madre en verdad había mandado el mensaje -¿videojuegos?- contesto desinteresado para no levantar sospechas

-Bien- sonrió triunfal su suposición fue acertada Shikadai acudió a ella para obtener lo que en su casa no puede hacer

Acompaño a los chicos al cuarto contiguo donde se encontraban los aparatos y después de desbloquearlos se los entrego –Diviértanse- salió de la habitación, le encantaba ser una tía consentidora y sobre todo la que ayudara a quebrantar unas cuantas reglas, después de todo Ino siempre obtenía lo que quería aunque fuera contra las ideas de los demás sobre todo de su mejor amigo y su esposa. Se quedó recargada tras la puerta para escuchar la conversación.

-Conseguiste lo que querías- Inojin saco del ensimismamiento en el que se encontraba su compañero

-Si- sonrió triunfal –Si mi mamá dice que no… mi tía la hermosa dirá que si-

Tras escuchar esa afirmación Ino sonrió después de todo le había enseñado al niño a obtener lo que quisiera costase lo que costase.

.

.

Fin

.

.

Gracias por leer espero que les haya gustado, esta idea surgió después de que me mandaron una ropa de bebe por WhatsApp con esa leyenda "si mi mamá dice que no, mi tía la hermosa dirá que si" y pues no puedo evitar pensar en Ino como una consentidora y rebelde llevando la contraria siempre

En fin hasta luego

Besitos


End file.
